


In The Quidditch Stands

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Huddling For Warmth, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna came prepared.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	In The Quidditch Stands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Square B4: Edible Dark Mark and Hermione’s Haven’s September 31st #RollADrabble (pairing: Hermione/Luna and trope: huddling for warmth)
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

“I can’t believe they didn’t postpone this match,” Hermione grumbled, rubbing her hands together. Even with her scarf, hat, and mittens, she was freezing. It had also snowed earlier than morning.

“Well, this match has already been rescheduled three times,” Luna countered. 

“I’d rather be in the library,” Hermione grumbled under her breath.

Luna laughed. “But you’re supporting your best friends,” she pointed out, nudging Hermione with her shoulder. 

“I should have bundled up better,” Hermione grumbled. 

“You’re super cranky this morning,” Luna hummed. 

“And cold,” she added again.

“Well, I have the perfect solution,” Luna said, scooting closer to Hermione. Taking the large, knitted shawl from her shoulders, she wrapped it around Hermione, so that the two of them were now snuggled closely underneath it. “Better?” she asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione snuggled against Luna, resting her head on her shoulder. “Much,” she hummed. “Only one thing would make this better.”

Luna chuckled. “Lucky for you, I got it.” Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a bag of edible dark marks. 

Hermione brushed her lips against Luna’s cheek. “Snacks and a shawl larger enough for us both? How did I get so lucky?”

“For once, I’m the prepared one.” Luna grinned. “Don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone.”

“Ha, ha,” Hermione said dryly, reaching into the bag and helping herself to one of the candies. 

Luna hummed happily, content to be snuggled up with Hermione as they waited for the match to start.


End file.
